Beautiful Stranger
by balinase2
Summary: NagixOmi. Nagi finds a picture of Omi and begins to have feelings for him. What will become of it? what will become of them? UPDATED!
1. Photo 01

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

I hate Schuldich. I hate his attitude, his awful cloths, his cigarette-stench, and the way he kisses our leader's butt all the time. I hate him especially when he makes me a part of his schemes, using me and my powers for his dirty plans. I can't refuse him. Not because I like it so much, but because I have to obey, obey him and Mr. Stick-shoved-up-the-ass Crawford. At least Crawford is sane... He doesn't go around and look for his next mind-game victim, like that annoying German. Like just moments ago.

I enter my room and flop on the bed, thinking back at the space-room, Schwarz's mission room. Schuldich put in front of me pictures of you and of our boss, Takatori Reiji, and told me to synchronize the pictures and put the result into the computer. As soon as my eyes fell on your sweet face and smiling form, I felt such warmth coming from you. You were shining. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on the task at hand but my mind raced with your image. It made up the image of you embracing me, engulfing me and protecting me with glowing snowy wings.

When I finished synchronizing the pictures, I hardly said anything and before anyone could notice, I stole your picture and fled back to my room.

Here and now, on my bed, all I do is stare at your comforting image. How can it be? I ask myself. How can just a picture of you radiate so much warmth and make me feel those things I feel? This strange need to be held close... I shift and turn to lie on my side, holding your picture in front of my face, my eyes never leave yours. I marvel at those eyes and wonder about them. What do they look like when they are in raging fury, in great pain or extreme pleasure? What do they look like when you want to tell someone that you love them? What are they hiding behind those shimmering blue rivers?

And those lips, sweet as the smell of the rose they were colored with when you were created. How do they taste? How hot is the air they breathe out as they form the words I've never heard from anyone? How soft are they when they kiss one's forehead to bring comfort, like they have done to me on my vision in the space room?

I curse. How can you make me feel so many things when you don't even know me... when you... when you aren't even smiling at me...?

I sigh and roll over, burying your picture under my pillow. This is all wrong. I'm not supposed to have those feelings. I should hate the world, do hate the world, and hopefully, when the time comes, I'll kill everybody who has made my life as nasty as it has been. Yet, this feeling now overcomes me, the need to protect you. You are my enemy, my opposite, and yet I want to protect you. Why do you make me feel this way?? How dare you raise those emotions in me?! Are you trying to keep me away from my goal to revenge the world for what they did to me, Weiss?

I should have known there was a sick logic behind that pretty smile of yours! Bastard!

I reach under the pillow and pull the picture from there, but before I can tear it apart, your smile softens me. All logic is gone, sick or other. I shove your picture back to its rest under my pillow and close my eyes. I guess this is the one battle you will always win and I will always lose, Bombay. I wonder about you... if only.. I could get to know you...

888

I must have fallen asleep because when I opened my eyes again it was darker outside, and Schuldich and Crawford were home. I can hear them all the way up to my room, bickering and fighting about something. You are mentioned, and at that I sit up and listen more carefully, curious.

"Oh C'mon, Brad! I just wanted to play with him. Such a sweet mind he was, innocent and inviting for a small game..."

"She was our boss's daughter, idiot."

"Ouka-san was just an annoying little girl. She was his sister. Therefore, she had to die, but not before she told him."

Ouka? Your sister? Murdered by Schuldich?

"Mr. Takatori will kill you for that."

"I'll stop him before he would even think about it. Maybe erase his memory of the fact she's dead."

"I'll block his mind then. You deserve to be beaten by him."

I stop listening. That can't be. If she's your sister and the boss's daughter, then you are his son. Then how come you fight against him? How is it that you don't look like him or as cruel as him? Were you abandoned by him and moved to the enemy's side? Like... like me...

I use my weak telepathy to reach Schu's mind. In his fresh memories, I see you hugging the blue haired girl, embracing her limp body as her blood stain your hands and arms. You're crying and screaming her name. I can feel it - your pain. I can feel it. Such pain I can't bear, that I pull myself away from Schu's mind.

I hug myself. What is this pain? Your cry is still echoing in my mind. Cold shivers attack my skin. My throat tightens at the bottom of it, not letting the air get through to fill the emptiness I suddenly feel under my chest and tummy. My vision blurs and a drop falls on my chest. Weakness takes over me and I know that I'm about to fall, but the shock stills me. I'm ... crying...

TBC


	2. Photo 02

After returning from school and slumping on the bed, all I want is to drown in something that can make me forget the day. With a single thought, my stereo turns on and the music washes over me. I close my eyes and relax a bit, listening to the sounds of my rock music. I love it. I think I love this rock music because I scream along with it in my mind. It feels good to scream or to hear someone screaming for you, like this singer. Feels like freedom, or something just as close – an outlet to the pressure building up inside you.

The strong bass sound runs through me and drum on the back my head, turning my brain into jelly. I sigh, but before I can feel fully relaxed, Crawford bursts into the room. I know it would be futile to yell at him to knock before walking into a room; he never listens to me. "Pack up." He orders me with a chill in his eyes and voice. "We're leaving."

"Where to?"

"Germany."

With that said, he's gone, slamming the door shut behind him. He hasn't said it out loud, but I already know it. Leaving to Germany means we're going to SZ's headquarters, which means – we're meeting the elders of the organization and the other teams. For some reason, Crawford and Schuldig hate going there. I can understand Crawford; the elders hurt him mentally when he does something that isn't quite to their liking. However, Schuldig – I can't understand him. He was born in Germany, grew up there perfectly fine, was taught of his powers in SZ's special institute from an early age; so why the hate?

I shrug. Like I care...

So I pack up some cloths, Discman, some CDs with my favorite music and other stuff. I'm about to close the bag when I recall your picture under my pillow. I want to take you along with me, so I can fill lonely nights there with your presence. It calms me and warms me, and I want to take your picture with me, but then I decide not to. You can never know if Schuldig or Farf might decide to search my bag for something and come across your picture. That will lead to some nasty scenes and I don't want anything bad to happen to you....

Time to leave.

They all stand by the door, waiting for me. Like I'm the center of it all, they watch me closely as I walk out the door with my bag and get into the car. While driving to the airport, Crawford keeps looking at Schuldig through the mirror. They must be talking through telepathy about me, because every few minutes, Schuldig looks at me with a strange expression on his face; when he notices I'm glaring at him, he just sighs and looks back at Crawford.

---

The flight was long and boring as always. I was half sleeping in my chair; Crawford was reading his papers and getting calls from the people awaiting us. Schuldig was asleep too, but he seemed very restless in his sleep; and Farf, well, he was locked away in another part of our plane, so he wouldn't dirty it with his blood.

"Mr. Crawford!" A voice brings me back to the present. A tall man in white uniform, rushes towards us, to welcome us all. He shakes Crawford's hand in haste. "It has been quite a while. Please follow me."

The tall man smiles at me and leads us to the main hall where all the guests are gathered. "They have been waiting for you, Schwarz, for quite a while. They're eager for the results to come in." He says, not looking at us. From the corner of my eye, I can see Schuldig looking away, angrily. I think it's impossible, really, that the elders of SZ 'are eager for the results to come in'. They can easily foretell all of them if they want to, they are powerful pre-cogs. Why can't they just look into the future –aka use their precious pre-cognitive powers - and see the results?

_Because things don't work this way. There are things that should be checked manually and can't be foretold_. Schu's voice drums in my head.

Schuldig has that serious look on his face that I rarely see. He looks kind of nervous. I wonder why.

I look back into the palace-looking guest room. It's full of people and wine glasses, and noise of conversations and whispers. In the middle of the room was a long sofa surrounded by men and women of the other units of SZ. I try to get a closer look, but suddenly a china doll with blonde curls and crying blue eyes makes her appearance before me.

I instinctively shove it out of my face with my telekinesis and the attention of half of the people in the room is turned to me. The man that has been holding it tightens his grasp on it and glares at me, but not before his expression changes again. "You know, it's not nice to treat my precious doll like that..." He says with a childish voice and pouts. How disgusting it looks. The man must be over 27 , and pouting like a kid is really unfitting and quite disturbing to sight. "She might hurt you back..." He then whispers evilly into my ear, although he's still standing right in front of me, about a foot and a half away. Telepath...

He looks at Schuldig with half-mast eyes. From what it seems to me, they're talking through their telepathy because Schuldig sure gets pissed off. The puppet guy glances at me and then at Crawford quickly and seems to say something pretty nasty, getting the reply out loud – "Lay a finger on him and I'll kill you."

I blink. Did Schuldig just show a shred of protection over me?

The redhead looks down at me with cold eyes and walks off to wherever Crawford has gone to. With Farfarello still by my side, we walk off to seat ourselves at one of the free chairs. I've been thinking about maybe asking him why our telepath is acting so strange, but for some reason, I don't think I'll get an answer from him. Looking the way he looks now, stabbing the chair he has just sat on, I don't think I'll get a coherent answer that won't involve hurting god.

Time passes by slowly. It feels like going up endless stairs, it goes on forever and the more you go up, the more tired you get and the more you know how boring it will continue to be. Farf already gave his chair a new shape and decoration. A funny picture comes up in my mind – a picture of Farf as a furniture designer. That would be interesting to see for real, don't you think, Bombay-kun? After maybe three hours of nothing but noise all around, Crawford gestures for me and Farf to come join him in a session with the elders.

"Ahh! He has grown marvelously." The old woman says, examining my body and my eyes. "How are you doing in Schwarz, Naoe Nagi?"

Always asking the same questions... I hate the elders but I know I shouldn't make any sign of it, I mustn't even think about it while I'm talking to them, because they'd easily read it out of my mind. Even my strongest shields can't block their minds. "Okay." If they ever pick my thoughts of them, how they disgust me and how I would deliberately get rid of them, they'll either erase my mind till I'm nothing but a doll to their use, or that they'll kill me for trying to betray them. On second thought, they won't kill me – my psycho-kinesis is much too precious for them to lose.  
  
She grins a wide grin with cigarette-tainted teeth, and the wrinkles of her face gather by her eyes to hide the greed in them. I want to run. Luckily she turns back to talk to Crawford and Schuldig signs me that it's our time to leave.

We are being lead to our rooms at the place's own hotel. I can't help but feel eyes on me. I try to look over my shoulder, through the corner of my eye, but all I manage to see is a small doll smiling at me. I recall the telepath from earlier, holding it. Disgusting.

"Ignore him." Schuldig tells me as he keeps walking silently by my side. He looks down at me and I can see a sort of pity in his eyes. "Nagi," He starts and I know he's about to say something important by the tone of his voice and the mention of my first name. "Do you know why we are here?" He asks, looking away from me.  
  
I shake my head.

"We came here because the elders wanted to see your abilities and potential. Right now, you are one of the most important possessions of SZ." He sighs and continues. "We should have told you earlier but, tomorrow, you are going to be scanned by the top of SZ's machinery and personnel. They're going to check you for any sign of physical damage to the brain by the powers, and see if you might grow stronger or weaker, or maybe have new type of psycho-kinesis. Also, they're going look into your mind to see if you are any potential danger to the organization. You'll be treated by the best telepaths here; only count me out, I'm not allowed to go through your mind 'cause I'm a part of our group... So you see, this is why the elders have been so interested with you tonight. This is why almost everybody in the hall turned their attention to you when you pushed that friggin' doll out of your face."

I stop walking and stare at him. What on earth did he just say?

_Just what you heard_.

Masaka...

---

I fall on the bed in my room. I hate every moment here and it's getting worse by the moment. What was he saying? I don't want to be scanned. What if they discover that I hate the elders? I turn over to my side and caress the soft sheets. They feel like a lover's skin. My eyes then widen – What if they'd find out about my feelings for you, Bombay? I can't hide them. Even if I decide to lock you in my heart, they can still reach you, because the heart I keep you in is a part of my mind. It isn't the heart that resides under the rib-cage. What if I'll lose you...?

I shake my head. I mustn't think like that. I have telepathic abilities, so I should be able to lock away that part of my memory. I won't lose you.

I can feel my hand fisting in the sheets, collecting as much as possible into it, holding onto the velvety feeling of skin. I miss you. I want to reach under my pillow to take out your picture, but it's not there; No, it's me who is not there.

Don't worry, my beloved Bombay, I'll keep you with me.

I sigh. It's amazing how my feelings for you have grown. And the pain of it grows stronger every day, knowing that with all my love for you, you still don't know of my existence. So innocent... So unaware... And yet I still feel connected to you. And yet... I still feel for you such great love.

Love?...

I undress and change to my pajamas. I wish I could have been with you now, instead of being stuck here. I wish I could be home right now, and touch your picture again, feel the warmth and kindness pour from it to embrace me. However, going back there means I'd also have to go to school again and then go guard that idiot - Takatori.

I caress the sheets again. Hug me, Bombay; the bed seems much too big and way too cold without the presence of your blue eyes and rose-buds smile.

----

The new morning has come too early. All too soon, I am out of bed, dressed with my usual cloths and heading with Schuldig and a professor to the place where I'll be 'scanned'. I've managed to put a barrier on my memories of you. It might not be that strong, but it is the best I can do. Cross your fingers for me, I say and imagine you standing at the corner of one of the corridors, smiling that reassuring smile of yours and raising your hand to show me you have already done that.

Thank you.

We enter a room in the size of a whole flat back in the Schwarz Penthouse. There is a small pool in the middle of the room with an arch above it. I suppose it is the CT scanner as it is full of machinery stuck on it, but I wonder why the pool under it. On the wall in the front of the room, there is a huge mirror that seems to me like a one sided mirror. Behind it, I can tell, are people that are responsible for the tests – doctors, telepaths...

The professor that has led us here tells Schu to leave to the other room, the one behind the mirror. He gives me a weak smirk of 'good luck' and leaves. The professor now turns to me and smiles. I glare, I have a hunch I won't like one bit of what he's about to say.

"Naoe-san, please, take all your cloths off, and stand by the CT scanner." He says calmly and motions at the arch-thing.

I glare.

"It is necessary for the test, Naoe-san. The serums in the plasma must reach every point in your body."

As much as I hate him for making me do that, I believe him. His tone of speaking sounds truthful enough. I guess it is just me hating people who tell me to undress, brings back painful memories of a dark past.

I resentfully undress myself, and try to hide myself as much as possible with my hands. Standing by the scanning system, I look down into the pool. Beyond the gooey liquid in it, I can see that the bottom of the little pool is round, like the bottom of an egg. It's made of glass and beyond it there is another arch of machinery. The other arch must be a continuation of the arch that is beside me.

"Let's see..." the professor comes to stand in front me, "Put this on and tell me if it's tight." He gives me a gas-mask. I check it and it's okay. He makes few more check on it and then motions me with his hand to sit on the edge of the pool.

"The serums in the plasma here are to ease your muscles to a point you won't be able to move. It's so you won't harm the device. The gas you will breathe will put you to sleep and you'll wake up about an hour after we will finish the test. All right?"

I nod. By his signal, I slip myself into the yucky liquid. The gooey feeling of it heaves on me and I panic slightly when I can't feel my legs, can't control them. However I relax as I remember what the man has just said and drown whole into oblivion. I can't move, can't feel a thing, can't hear a thing... I'm just floating in a pool of gooey stuff. Soon, my eyes feel heavy and my vision blurs. This... this is the end ....

"Starting systems... and CT check starts now. Please, stay out of the boy's mind until the red sign is off." The man in front of control panel murmured, clicking and switching buttons. Schu glared at his back. He might be just over-protective of the prodigy, but he also knew how terrible it feels to be in there while other people, people you don't even know, poke in your mind, see everything you have gone through until they reach the very depths of your lost soul. It was disgusting.

After one long hour, the red sign turned off and the telepathic-personnel approached. Each closed their eyes and molested another part of Nagi's poor mind. The long silence in the room only made the Schwarz telepath even more on edge. He bit his lip in irritation when one of the telepaths made a long moan. _Hmph, of course_, the redhead thought, _anyone who looks through Nagi's whoring-days gets a little horny_. He walked over to a sofa near by. He should just wait till it was over. He was really over-reacting about this.

Another break at the long silence – This time the head of the telepathic-unit opened his eyes and looked up.

"Schuldig, you should keep a sharper eye on this child." The man said.

"Why? He's a good kid, doesn't make any trouble. He doesn't like the elders like most of us, so he can't be a threat. So what's wrong?"

"He's guarding something. He put a block on a small part of his memories. He's keeping something away from us."

"He wouldn't do that. What's he got to protect so much? We know every little thing that happens to him."

The other man was silent for a moment, gazing straight at the object of their test. "We're going to break the block."

"Go ahead." Schuldig said carelessly.

-

Inside the pool in the room across, Nagi's eyes made a jumpy movement.

-

The head telepath jumped a bit. "That can't be, he's still protecting it. It's like he's still awake."

"Awake?" the man at the control panel asked with a puzzled expression. "That's impossible. He's been in deep sleep in there for--"

"Increase the amount of sleeping-gas in his air system!"

The man at the control panel quickly tapped over few buttons and moved a few switches higher than they already were.

Then again the head-telepath opened his eyes and looked straight into Schuldig's green eyes.

"What you got?" the redhead asked, a bit less slacked off.

As soon as Schuldig finished his question, the other telepath flashed a series of memories into his mind. Nagi was fantasizing about a certain forbidden blond, the youngest kitten of their enemy team, Weiss. More than that, he was in love with the boy. He was hiding a picture of him in his room. Schuldig could feel all the emotions that were raised in Nagi while watching the small photo. When the flashes stopped, and the redhead was staring at the other man again, he smirked and got up to watch the boy through the glass. "I see..."

"He's your enemy. If this goes any further, he might betray you." The telepath said coldly.

Schuldig was glad the telepath talking to him wasn't allowed to read his mind right now. This little romantic affair kind of interested him. However, he couldn't allow it. It would eventually bring to betrayal, no matter how hard they would try to make him forget that stupid love, or talk him into never leaving their side at the battle. It would have been a nice little play to watch, like a new-age version of 'Romeo & Juliet'.

"What do we do?" the head telepath asked.

Schuldig gazed deeply at him and told him coldly, "Erase."

The other man nodded and closed his eyes again.

-

Inside the pool, Nagi's skinny body started moving on its own. His hands moved franticly around him, then tried to cover his head, as if his unconsciousness was moving him to protect his mind at all costs. His legs started kicking off the plasma, as if to kick away all intruders; but despite all this, his walls had been breached. As a last resort to keep everybody out of that sacred memory, he screamed with all his strength.

Then, all there was, was silence. He was back in his sleeping state.

-

"That boy..." The head telepath slowly opened his tired eyes, looking at the professors' shocked faces. "That boy isn't real... he's not human... "

Nobody said a word. All agreed wordlessly, still trying to figure out how the boy managed to move and scream while being put to sleep by so many drugs. As the telepath said – it was inhuman.

Nagi woke up with a slight pain in his head. It was almost evening and he could hardly remember what happened after he had arrived at the weird room. However, he couldn't care less. He was after the damn test and was glad it was over. Now he could go back to the boredom of his room in the Schwarz Penthouse in Japan, and to the one thing that kept him going through the annoying job and bitchy school – his computer.

He didn't even care about the results of the test. It didn't matter to him whether he was going to live or die, whether he was growing a new sort of power or whatever. He didn't care about that. Nobody (except SZ's elders, of course) cared. No one would ever care.

He shrugged and turned to his side, to continue sleeping. If only that pain in his head could leave him alone. Why was it hurting there, anyway?

-----

TBC

Yoo-Hoo!! I hope it came out good as I think it is. I wrote this chapter twice so if you see some mix up in the words or some paragraphs that don't make much sense – now you know why it's there. Anyway – review me and tell me what you think. It's very important to me, and the more reviews I get – the faster the next chap will be posted. Thank you.


	3. Photo 03

Thank you all for your great reviews. It means a lot to me.

I noticed that ff.n erased some of my scene-breaking marks, so I'll try making up new ones that will be to their liking.

(this chappie contains a bit of NagixTot , but it's for a reason. For the sake of the whole picture, please tolerate this...)

----

It was early in the morning. The German sun was already making his room shine too brightly. He hated when his room was all shiny. He liked the dark better. It was probably because he felt more related to the dark, rather than the light. He blinked a few times and took in whatever surrounded him. There was a small desk at the far end of the room, on the chair next to it laid his cloths. On another chair to his left, his bag sat.

He got up slowly to sit on the bed, only then noticing a bright orange mop slumped over a chair to his right, a few of the orange strands shone in the sun's light looking as if they caught fire. Schuldich.

The German raised his head slowly and blinked a few times at Nagi. It seemed Nagi wasn't the only one sleeping in that room. "Finally awake?" the redhead asked.

"I should say the same. Were you watching over me when I was sleeping?"

"Crawford's request." He answered casually.

Nagi sighed. It was better to keep sleeping, better to forget the fact that here, in reality, nobody cared for him and he cared for nobody.

Schuldich stretched and half smirked at him. He must have been reading his mind again. Nagi shrugged. He grabbed some cloths and dressed up, already walking to the door, leaving the redhead behind to his evil little smirks and mind-poking.

-

"Crawford's waiting for us in the hall..." Farfarello said quietly, finally meeting the two other members of Schwarz. "The elders been talkin' to him al'mornin'..."

"I wonder what they want from him now..." Schuldich thought out loud.

They all walked together to the main hall of the SZ Mansion. Again, it was full of people and murmurs about this and that. You could spot the elders among all the people by the over-crowded sofa and the misty cigarette smoke towering up to the heavens from the crowd. That was one more reason Nagi hated being around the elders.

They looked around, trying to spot their leader among the mass. Schuldich was the first to spot him, and was the first to recognize the person standing right next to him, an inch away. His face burnt and his fist clenched. Nagi looked to where Schuldich was looking, and recognized the person as well. It was that puppet guy from few days ago, the one that irritated them on their first day there.

Schuldich squared his shoulders and went over there.

"Hello, Schuldich." The puppet guy smirked and was about to get closer to the Schwarz leader, but the redhead's punch was faster in meeting his face.

"I told you – Lay a finger on him and I kill you." Schuldich said, trying to control his temper. He was really losing it when people were trying to get their hands on his partner.

_So that's what he meant? He wasn't protecting me, he was protecting Crawford!? Hmph... how could I think otherwise... why would he ever be protective over me? _Nagi thought to himself as he recalled the redhead's threat from the day they got there.

Damn, Life really sucked for Nagi Naoe.

---

Once they were at home again, back in Japan, Schuldich ran up the stairs, claiming he had to go to the bathroom or something, and Crawford held Nagi down in the kitchen to lecture him about the results. Nagi had the feeling these two were up to something. The Precog sat across from him and put a stack of papers, all stamped with SZ's mark.

"These papers are the test results. Read them if you want. In sum up, they say that you are mentally stable; your brain is still evolving in a way so the powers will grow stronger, but it's still not clear how they'd grow; and you have no physical damage." He looked up into the boy's bored eyes. It seemed that erasing that small part of the boy's memory had its effect on his behavior. It didn't matter, though. It was all for the best of the group, for Schwarz.

The boy across from him didn't move. He looked through the stack of papers with the interest of brick stone. "Fine." He said finally.

"The elders are very satisfied with your results and--"

"Good for them. I'm going to bed." The brunette pulled his skinny form up from the chair and walked out of the kitchen, followed closely by a pair of pale blue eyes.

"Where are you, kitten?" Schuldich asked in a low seductive voice. He smirked at the somewhat spacious room. He needed to find the little brat that took Nagi's attention. His green wolfish eyes roamed over the room. "Here kitty kitty kitty... " he called mockingly.

He had already looked through the computer-desk drawers, the closet, the nightstand, the CDs' box, and found nothing. He sighed. Where could this fucked up kid put it? Then an idea sparked in his mind. 'Of course', he said to himself with his nasal evil voice, 'where else would you put a picture of someone you love?' He sat on the boy's bed and reached under his pillow. 'Ahh yesss', his grin widened as his fingers tracked a smooth rectangular piece of paper, 'there you are...'

He pulled the picture and buried it inside his jacket's inner pocket.

"What are you doing?" A voice startled him, coming from behind. The owner of the room, the brunette boy, stood at the entrance to the room. When he saw the redhead wasn't answering, he simply walked in and put his stuff on the floor by the desk. He didn't notice the mess the redhead made on it.

"I wanted to talk to you." Schu replied at last.

"Why here? Why on my bed?" Nagi asked not even looking at the annoying man.

"It was nice and comfy so I sat on it. Besides, I thought you might feel like giving me head." He smirked.

Nagi glared.

"I wanted to ask you – How are you feeling now, after the examination in Germany? Are you feeling any... different?"

Nagi closed his eyes. "Yes." He looked back at Schuldich who now had a weird expression on his face, surprised and ... anxious.

"How are you feeling different? By what?"

"I hate you all even more. I hate everybody even more. I hate my life, the elders, Schwarz, everything. I feel more betrayed by you now than before."

Schuldich smirked and let himself lean back on the head of Nagi's bed. If that was all Nagi felt as a change in him, then they'd be just fine.

"What are you smiling at?" Nagi glared even harder.

Schuldich looked up and down Nagi's skinny body, and put on a seductive mischievous grin. "Nothin'. I was just thinking about how nice and sexy you would look like when you would give me a blowjob..." He stretched and moaned, closing his eyes in the imaginary pleasure. "Mmm, yeah... just like that..."

Nagi glared and grumbled, standing still.

"Come, Nagi."

And that was all that was needed to get Nagi to come over the redhead and do what the man ordered. After all, his life was trash anyway, he had no hope, didn't care about anything, so it didn't matter to him.

-------

Few months later ...

"I HAAAAAATE YOOOOUUUUU!!!"

The scream echoed in the cell and rumbled through the rest of the house with a tremor through the ground, created by a burst of telekinetic force. It was so loud that even to the pain-loving killer, it was more than enough. The boy panted and cried and screamed as loud as he could again.

"I hate you! I hate you!! You bastard! ..."

He crawled down the wall, crashing on the floor mentally and physically. It didn't have to happen. He could've stopped her from fighting. Dammit, he could've stopped the dagger in mid air before it pierced through her chest. He could've saved her and she would still be alive now.

"WHY??! WHY DID YOU KILL HER? You bastard!! I HATE YOU!"

He wanted to throw something at the berserker, punch him, stab him, anything... but nothing would be a good enough torture for the sick bastard. The damned man would enjoy those. So the boy just stood there and screamed at the top of his lungs.

"You're nothing but a psycho murderer... YOU MURDERED HER JUST LIKE YOU MURDERED YOU FAMILY!"

"I DIDN'T MURDER MY FAMILY!"

"YOU DID! BECAUSE THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE – A COLD BLOODED MURDERER!"

Farfarello pulled at his chains, trying to break free, but the chains were stronger, and Nagi's offenses had their effect at breaking him.

Nagi glared at him from the corner of the room. Even if he wasn't hurting Farfarello physically, he still managed to hurt him and defeat him mentally, and that – it seemed – hurt more. Good. "I hate you, Farfarello." He said one last time before he went out of the cell.

He was in there for hours, just screaming at the man. It was impossible for him to understand – why would his best friend in Schwarz kill the first person he ever really loved? Was it so wrong for him to just love someone? And why him – Why Farf ?

He went up the stairs to his room, feeling the firm gazes of Schuldich and Crawford trained upon. He couldn't care.

He flopped back on his bed, hoping it would swallow him and bury him deep down in the ground. His head hurt again; it had been hurting a lot since the examination in Germany. Damn... He wouldn't be able to go on any longer with his life... He just couldn't...

Tot...

He loved her so much. Ever since the first time he met her in personal, something caught his eye. There was something about her that pulled him closer, something he craved for – innocence. There was something about those big blue eyes, something about that rosy smile, something about that innocent face that made him want to keep her safe and protect her. There was a sense of freedom in her, something he loved and adored about her. He loved her...

However, he should have known that it wasn't meant to be – whenever he was with her, whenever he adored that innocent face – those sapphire eyes, cute smile, and the light blush on her cheeks – something inside him told him it was wrong. The whole thing was wrong. And it couldn't be the telepath effecting his emotions because then Nagi would sense it. Moreover, when he was this close to her, looking deeply at her, flashes attacked his vision, voices and images he couldn't figure into a one understandable picture.

He slammed his fist on the mattress.

_Will this torture ever end?..._

TBC

another short chappie. Please review me. I hope you liked this one.


	4. Photo 04

Minna, PEEEAAACE!!

Minna, thank you all for reviewing and, most of all, waiting for me to update. I've recently become a freshman student, and it's tougher than I thought. I hardly have the time to meet my friends and, of course, to write to you. Sorry. Please forgive me for having to write this chapter only for about 3-4 months. It's hard even for me to believe.

Anyway – Ladies and other yaoi/shounen-ai fans, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! The first scene is taken from the last events of the last episode of the Weiss Kreuz original series. The fiction will kick from there.

Enjoy!

----------

The last cries of the last SZ elder echoed through the stone mansion. The mad Irishman of Schwarz licked his lips in delight as he tore through the old man merciless with his dagger. A small devilish giggle played from his mouth as the old man's eyes were bugging out, until he fell down to his death. The strong scent of freedom tickled the hungry noses of the Schwarz members.

Nagi was more than glad to get the friggin' pests off his back and he knew the rest felt the same. No more mental torturing for the elders of the team, no more annoying questions for him. He chuckled at the memory of just few hours before – the elders asked him if he liked being in Schwarz. What could he have answered to them? They murdered his love, Tot, before his eyes; yeah! Sure he liked being in those scumbags' company! Yeah… right...

But back to reality - The problem with Schwarz was that there never once was and would be a moment of rest.

Shortly after the old man died, the Weiss team entered. The redheaded leader of the team barked few words out, something about his sister that was held captive by Schwarz. Behind him stood the rest of the team, and the other main character of the 'stick for a carrot' trick that Schwarz performed - Sakura. It was a shame that the Schwarz members didn't get to see the look on the redhead's face when he realized it wasn't his sister.

Strangely, the Weiss kittens seemed to be pretty happy to go into a fight with Schwarz. Even when they knew they didn't stand a chance against Schwarz's psycho abilities, they still deliberately went into the fight. It should be something to appreciate in them; however, it wouldn't save them from dying at the hands of their enemies.

"When I observe all of you, you appear as if you're trying to save the world while hanging from a cliff," Crawford started, while dodging Aya's sword-blows. "What are you fighting for?..." the words were barely audible through the muffled cries of pain coming from various places in the battle-ring. "What is your hope?"

Nagi smashed his opponent's body into a nearby wall. His cold eyes watching as the little wrecked body collapses down to the floor ten meters down.

"To care for those whom we love!" Came the answer to the long lecture. "We will continue to protect those we love!"

"We want no more people to lose their loved ones, like we did!" the tall blonde Weiss said while struggling to tighten his wire around the telepath's neck.

The brunette telekinetic stared carelessly as his opponent managed to stand on his two injured legs, and with one broken arm, he still caught his darts tight, ready to throw them at his enemy.

"This is for Ouka!!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

Time then stopped for Nagi Naoe. The scream echoed through his mind causing his flashes to come back and flash faster and harsher in his mind, till they made a full picture. And then a rush of hidden memories went through his mind, hitting him like a bullet between the eyes where he suddenly felt tremendous heat.

He could see it now very clearly – all the memories that had been taken away from him at the "examination" in Germany. The memories had been triggered off by that name – Ouka. It was Bombay's love... no, sister. Nagi suddenly remembered the talk between Schuldich and Crawford after the telepath and the berserker murdered her in the boy's hands.

Cold. He suddenly felt very cold. He was shaking.

----Nagi's POV-----

I remember...

I remember you now, Bombay.

I remember your pain, holding her, dead, in your arms. The one chance you had for a normal life in this miserable world we live in.

You were...

You were just like me when they killed Tot. I held onto her and screamed as she breathed her last breath.

But...

But now that I think of it... It was all a lie.

I loved her because I saw pieces of you in her. That purity in her face, that innocence in her eyes... those blue eyes.

I shut my eyes tight. I've been so foolish, so blind, and now you are hardly standing, broken and injured, and it's my doing.

I'm so sorry…

But it's okay now. I'll get you out of here. I'll end this fight and protect you from any further harm.

I lash out my powers with all my rage and blow the place up, breaking walls and poles and statues, burying everything I've done here under the large chucks of stone and cement. I see everybody around us trying to figure a way to get out of the death trap, while staying stable and clear of danger, but it's useless.

We too fall among the destruction, but I know we're going to be safe.

The moment we hit the water, I push myself over to you and put an arm around you. I haven't made us stay in mid-air because then Crawford will know that I'm the reason the whole place collapsed. But, it's okay now. You are safe with me.

You are not breathing. I panic. You must have gotten some water into your lungs when you fell. I immediately lift us above the water and use my powers to rush us to shore, leaving a long trail in the water, like the one behind a speed-boat. I hold you close, as close as I can. It's not that I'm afraid to let go of you – I'm afraid that you'll let go of me and of the world here. I find us a small piece of shore at the feet of the rocky cliff.

"Bombay!" I call you as I lay you carefully on the dry land. You are so beautiful, angelic, and I can hardly take my eyes off that sleeping face. However, I must hurry before that sleeping face would be all everyone would ever see of you again. The mere thought sends shiversdown my spine. Your heart is still beating, so I can feel with my hand over your delicate chest. So I turn to crouch over your head to give you a mouth-to-mouth respiration, which makes me terribly nervous.

I lean in closer and closer to your mouth. Heat fills my cheeks and I swallow hard. I'm a whisper away from your lips, when I feel a sudden rush that tells me to pull away. I rise myself quickly from you, and right before my eyes flies by a bullet.

"You move - your die." A redheaded woman tells me coldly, pointing a shiny gun at me. I know guns don't have effect on me because I stop the bullets before they hit me, but for some reason I'm not moving. I recognize the woman from back at the SZ mansion; I also remember you two are connected because when you saw her back there, you said her name.

"He needs care." I explain.

"Surely not yours." She replies sharply and fires the gun again. I shield myself quickly but not quick enough and the bullet tears my arm open. It surprises me that I couldn't stop it but it's understandable- as my mind is racing with worry for you.

You then open your eyes slightly and turn to your side to choke out water. You must have been awakened by the sound of the gun being fired. I crouch to you and pat your back to support you. I can feel the woman staring at me in shock as I do that. You cough and choke out more water. "It's okay," I whisper. "You're okay now."

You look up at me with those blue eyes I had adored for a long time. I feel a strange feeling as your eyes try to focus on me – I freeze under the rest of your eyes on me, but at the same time, I melt at the realization you are actually looking at me, directly, and at no other. You can't see much of me because the sun is right in that direction. You blink and squint your eyes a few times and then open your mouth slightly.

"Am I dead?" You ask with a hoarse voice.

"No." I reply and tears well up in my eyes. You are here, talking to me and me only. You're neither my illusion nor an enemy trying to kill me. You are purely you.

"…where am I?..."

I look up at the redheaded woman who is still in shock from my care for you, and look back at you. "You are in good hands."

Your eyes begin to close and you say something I can't quite hear. "...my….. Angel.."

- - - - - -

The next thing Omi remembered was waking up in the hospital, hooked up to infusion pump. His comrades were scattered around the room, each worried about him or watching him closely. Manx then walked in and turned to Aya, talking to him quietly while glancing from time to time at poor Omi.

He looked down at himself, trying to focus on what had happened. How did he get to the hospital? Was what he had seen, real? All he remembered was too much light, coming from a figure he couldn't see well. He squinted his eyes, as if to see the questionable memory better. He faintly remembered a voice telling him he was okay and in safe hands.

"Maybe it was really an angel..."

------Omi's POV------

It's been a month since I found myself lying in the hospital and still no answers to my questions. Checking the circumstances again and again, it has always come down to an impossible answer. I've read Manx's reports and my comrades' reports and the impossibility of the situation they describe only strengthens. Something is being hidden away from me.

I asked Aya, but he never answered.

I asked Ken, but he didn't know what else could be.

I asked Youji, but he just dismissed me with a lame excuse.

--

"What are you hiding from me?" I ask. I see her back jumping a little at my question, but she quickly continues with her doings. I glare at her back and I know she can tell when I do that even with her eyes closed. She tries to look relaxed and sits comfortably at her office chair, putting one long white leg over the other.

"Why do you think I'm hiding something?"

"Why do you answer a question with a question?"

She glares.

I glare back.

"I'm not hiding anything, Omi." She says firmly, looking into my eyes. "There is no reason why we should hide information of any kind from our best Weiss assassin."

" 'We'?" I say and raise my eyebrow in suspicion.

"The Kritiker unit."

Folding my arms over my chest, I look down at her, giving her the full impression that I still don't believe her. It's her turn to raise a delicate red eyebrow.

"Then how do you explain this?" I pull three folders out of my bag. She looks through them and looks back at me as to say 'your point?'. I answer, "Three mission reports by the rest of Weiss and none of them answer the question of how I got to a safe point so fast."

"They were all dazed from the crash so it's impossible that they'd tell the same version." She says after a pause.

"Manx, They didn't mention anything about me being separated from them by a rescue team; they just couldn't find me after the crash."

She's getting pissed. I can see it by the way she purses her lips. "I know I'd got somehow to shore before the others were rescued… "

She leans back deeper into the back of her chair. "Well, you should read my report. It says--"

"Your report says nothing." I cut her lines of lies. I put a stack of papers on top of the three folders from minute ago. "It says I got to shore by swimming and riding big waves which were caused by the collapse of SZ's ceremony building. It's impossible. Just to remind you, I had a broken arm and severely wounded legs. There is no way I could have swum in that condition. I checked the circumstances on the computer and there is no way I got to shore by myself… or by the rescue team."

She's silent. Now, she has no excuse, no way out of this situation.

I wait.

She's not even looking at me.

I shift my weight from leg to leg, to get her attention.

She closes her eyes.

I lean in with my hands on her desk and ask her again "What are you hiding?"

"That's enough!" she snaps. She looks up at me with almost hatred in her eyes, "That's enough. Now leave."

I can see her face disappearing behind the red curtains of her hair. Somehow, I really have trusted her to give me a straight answer. Now, I don't know who I can trust...

-------------

Nagi fell asleep again with the radio on. It was better off to sleep and dream of someone very special to him, someone who had very recently called him his Angel.

The radio in the background was playing an old foreign song …

".... I looked into your eyes,

and my world came tumbling down..."

(Madonna – Beautiful Stranger (Austin Powers - The Spy Who Shagged Me OST)

TBC

Wow… I finished it.. finally.. people, I'm really sorry this update comes so late. I hope the next update will come faster than this update…

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Let me know how was it, ne? (if you didn't enjoy this chap, I'm sure you'll enjoy the next one (wink-wink) )


	5. Photo 05

Beautiful Stranger

A.N: hey there people! I dunno when I'll get to upload this chapter but I sure hope it's soon enough for you. (er… as you noticed , it took me a lot of time to write the previous chapter so there was this huge time jump between the top A/N (like this one) and the bottom one. n.n() )

* * *

!Omi's-POV!- 

I flop on the bed and let my whole body relax. My eyes, on their own accord, close, and the more they stay that way, the more I forget about this world and disappear into my own little world. A silent world with an angel over me, telling me I'm safe. A cute angel hovering right above me; and I'm so sure he's real that I reach my hand out for him to grab it and lift me to the heavens. I instantly regret it. My arm hurts. Some movement I did back at the Koneko awoke the injury from the last mission, two months ago.

I touch my arm and massage it lightly. Being assassins has made us half indestructible, so although only two months have passed since that body-smashing mission with SZ and Schwarz, we've healed completely already. Strange, isn't it? And yet still we hurt from past missions even if they occurred months and months ago.

Damn it, I start to really hate the work at the Koneko. The girls bug me. I start hating their usual squeals. It, suddenly, annoys me when they start screaming and giggling when I walk past them. It's even more annoying when they do that when I talk to them. Why can't they just be quiet and comforting like my angel? I also can't stand working with my teammates. They have become less of friends for me, keeping silent when I ask them things. It's not fun to work when you're surrounded by secrets and lies. Anyway, I guess they notice me getting pissed. Suddenly I'm not so genki and smiling stupid anymore.

A sigh leaves my lips.

I better shower. I'm so glad I don't have to work night shift too.

I get up resentfully from the bed and start stripping. As I throw the dirty cloths into the hamper, I notice my mission uniform at the bottom. For some reason, nobody bothered to wash it for me. I walk to my closet to get fresh cloths but my uniform still catch my eye. I turn back and dig the uniform out. It looks like after every mission, ragged, bloody, torn here and there; nothing special. I wonder why it caught my eye so much. Another quick look at it, it still looks the same. Wait, two buttons are missing from my jacket. That's strange; the buttons are attached to cloth with Youji's wire, so they can't just pop out or get cut away. How the hell did they come off?...

I'll examine this later. Right now, the shower is calling me.

Maybe I will ask the guys how those buttons came off after I shower. Naaah, they won't tell me a thing. They never do when it's concerned to the mission.

* * *

!Nagi's-POV!- 

Schuldich must have sensed it when he walked into the room. He felt the tight air, a strange heaviness from nothing at all. He felt me.

I sit at the kitchen table, grinning at the funny twists of his face as he questions himself what this strange heaviness is. He looks around and, of course, ignores me there. Usually, I'm pissed by that, but right now it just makes me laugh watching him looking for a reason to the weird feeling when it's actually sitting right in front of him.

Eventually, he decides to ignore that too, and walks to the counter to take his glass.

"You can't move the glass." I tell him with a grin.

"Why? Farf glued it again?" He turns to face me and raises an eyebrow. "How did you know I was gonna take the glass when you're not even looking?" He asks my back.

"I know because I can feel it." I say and turn around in my chair to look at him. "I'm holding it there."

"Then stop holding it, moron."

That pissed me off, but I just grin.

"Why are you smili" Shock fills his eyes and opens them to wide saucers. He suddenly realized he can't move. I can feel him struggling to move in my telekinetic grasp. "What are you doing? Why can't I move?"

"If you struggle any harder, you'll end up breaking a bone or two." I get up and get a closer look at him. Standing face to face with him, I feel like bursting in a loud laughter. Here I am, standing an inch away from him, annoying him to hell, and he can't hurt me. "You see, Schuldich, I can feel everything around me. I give small pulses of telekinesis and everything answers me. They vibe. You vibe. And it makes it all the easier to hold you down like that, and maybe even break you a rib."

"...fckr.." He murmurs through tightly clenched teeth.

I lift him up. "See ya..." I grin and leave the kitchen room.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Back inside the kitchen, the telepath fell hard to the floor. The heavy feeling of the air was gone as soon as the one who caused it was gone.

!-!-!-!-!-!-!

In my room, I stand in the middle and close my eyes. Everything around me is under my control. I'm holding everything down. I can feel each item's full structure by the special vibe it has; that vibe makes the item visible to me when I'm holding it with my power. I can see everything without using my eyes, but only with my telekinesis.

You see, I'm like a Dolphin, in a way.

I let go of my grasp and open my eyes again.

I discovered this ability after the incident with you, when the woman was shooting at me and I just merely got shot in the head. Luckily, I sensed the bullet coming and managed to escape it. From that point on, I've researched that 'sensing', and improved it. It's like a muscle, it just needed (and still needs) training.

Going back to my computer, I glance at the mirror next to me. My choker-necklace is visible. I quickly put it back inside my shirt. I keep it close to me. No one must see it. It's mine. I'll protect it from any harm. I'll protect you.

The chime of the two small metal discs from my choker fills my ears. This sound will escort me until we meet again.

* * *

"We have a mission." Crawford says loudly into the living room, and leaves for the kitchen. In human language it would be 'We have a new mission. Please follow me to the kitchen and I'll brief you there. We have to work within the next 24 hours'. So we all get up and go to the kitchen where he already waits with papers scattered all over the table.

"How come we still have missions?" I ask.

"We need to justify the money we still get from SZ." The brunette replies.

"Didn't we kill them?"

"We killed the head. The body still works. They still do the things they have done before, but they are a lot less powerful and a lot less vicious. They're a large company, you can say even world-wide, so they won't fall that easily."

I curse. How badly I want to see this system falling and crushing forever. No more whipping our back with 'do this and do that'.

"Our mission is to find and kill this man – Robert Stone." He puts a small picture before us. "English man, 43, lives in south Tokyo. He ran away from SZ few months ago, and been spotted here a week ago. He keeps moving, so, Schuldich, he's all yours."

"Why me? You know I hate to do this." He whines.

"Who else do you think can locate him?"

"Say – Nagi?" Schldich watches both me and Crawford raise an eyebrow. "Everything is vibrating, according to him, so he should be able to locate the man by his vibes."

Crawford turns his gaze at me. "Is it true? Schuldich told me you can differ between things by their 'vibe', something like a new thing in your telekinesis."

I give him what seems to be an innocent look. "I have no idea what he's talking about."

Crawford turns to scowl at the idiot carrothead.

"Wha... But he really ca-!"

"Just do it and shut up!" The brunette pounds his fist on the table.

He pouts at us both and gets to work. He sits back in his chair, closing his eyes and seems to focus really hard. I can feel his eyes moving rapidly beneath his eyelids. It seems like he's far off, dreaming some terrible nightmare.

"What is he doing?" I whisper over to Crawford.

"He calls it 'Mind-Dive'. It's some ability he figured few years ago. He scans all the minds within radius of seven miles, looking for any mention of the person he's looking for. Through that, he can find anyone he wants in that range."

I twist my face. "Wouldn't that overflow his mind and cause damage?" Like I care...

"He found a way to stabilize himself in that flow, so no damage is caused."

Damn.

"So why did he call it 'Mind-Dive'?"

Crawford glares at me with the 'you-ask-too-many-questions' glare. "He said it's like diving from the air to the ground. At first you see the whole city, then few meters lower, you see only a part of it, then one street, then a small group of people, then – the one you've been looking for."

"And then you get smashed on the sidewalk, and your brain splatters all over…" Schuldich joins the conversation. He smirks at me and tells Crawford the address.

I look down at my hand. You think maybe, like Schuldich have said moments ago, I can do it too? I really can differ between things by their vibration, I can identify objects. You think maybe I can reach you?...

!-!-!-!-!-!

We chased him down through allies, playing with his mind, until he got here. He still lives in the illusion he can actually hide from us. Really, as a former employee in SZ, I'd expect him to know that no one can escape from the psychokinetic units.

Right now, we have him trapped in a warehouse. I sense him shaking behind the wall next to me. I knock on his back with my powers and feel him jumping and clutching his bag to his chest while pushing himself harder to the corner. I grin and tell nothing to Schwarz. I don't want them to know about my new trick yet, except Schuldich, just so he won't touch me.

"He's behind that wall." Schuldich says after scanning the place with his telepathy.

We all follow our leader and find him shaking. His pants are already wet between the legs. Crawford unleashes his wrath at the target by simply letting Farf toy with the man. The grin on Farfarello's face widens at the last blow that accomplishes two assignments in one act. He stabs the man in the stomach while piercing through his bag, which supposedly contains secret stuff about SZ. Mission is complete.

We turn to walk away, and leave the dying man, but then I see him looking at me with the one eye he's got left, after berserker's treatment. I turn to face him and he laughs. His laughing causes him to choke out blood but he still laughs. I ask him why he laughs and he replies in a whistling voice, "You low-life freaks of nature… you think you're better than humans… just because you can kill them so easily… but it just shows how low-life you are… especially you…" and he laughs again.

No, I'm not like that. I'm not like them. I never wanted these powers, and they caused me only troubles. If I didn't have my telekinesis, I wouldn't be here today. I would be out with my original family and I could study in a normal school without people harassing me. Damn it, it angers me so much.

I concentrate on the vibe of his bones and in the next moment he's just a pile of meat, too horrible to watch.

I turn to leave and run into Crawford. He's looking down at me with patronizing gaze.

"So Schuldich was right…" He murmurs and walks off towards the exit.

…

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!

"Tsk,Tsk,Tsk…" He says as he creeps behind me like a snake, wriggling his tongue out. "You got caught in the act. Crawford knows about your little trick…"

"Go away, Schuldich." I mumble and sink deeper in the couch. I would cover my ears, if it didn't mean leaving the PlayStation's joystick.

"Hey, you know… that joystick you're holding.." He points at my joystick, and whispers, "It vibes…!"

Idiot.

He laughs and comes to stand right next to the couch. His wide eyes and standing pose show that he feels like he has won something, just because Crawford saw me.

I sink deeper in the couch and continue my game, ignoring him.

"Oh god, Nagi, don't do that. I know everything is a vibrator to you but don't masturbate here!"

Jerk.

I shift my gaze from the TV to his monster green eyes. "I said…" I start and get a hold of him. I see slight panic taking over him, "Go away!" and with that I throw him half way across the house.

Bombay, I think about what I have said to that man. I think it's not quite true. If I hadn't had these powers, I wouldn't have been here in Schwarz, yes, but I would also not have met you... I wouldn't have come across you... and that worths a lot.

I reach with my hand to the small choker necklace, under my shirt. We will meet again. I don't know when or how, but I know we will. We must...

TBC

!-!-!-!-!-!-!-!-

Well, people – It's done for now. If you saw any mistakes in my writing, I'm sorry. I have no beta these days. Stay tuned for next chap (there is a serious something to expect to… the first actual Nagi-Omi scene) and don't forget to review me.

Oh and – I had a birthday few days ago. Yey me.


	6. Photo 06

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

Author's notes:

1. I first want to say "Thank you" to my dear dear reviewers, for reviewing and for telling me happy-birthday. It's so much fun to receive this kind of thing in the midst of the mess in my life.

2. #Major-Super Sized-Sweat drop# I truly deeply am very sorry for not updating that quickly. I'll try updating faster in the next chapters… (Although I'm not sure about the what's going to happen after this chapter… o.o;;;)

3. LADIES AND OTHER FANS! THIS IS THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR! THIS IS THE MOMENT I EVEN STARTED THIS FIC FOR – THE REASON WHY WE ARE ALL HERE TODAY! And with no further notes and delays – the curtain rises, and here's the sixth chapter.

WWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

#cough#… I had to do that…

N-a-g-i-

He was running. He was running away. Away from everything. He had to. He just had to escape. Even if just for a short while. He had to get away. Away from Schuldich's taunting remarks; away from Crawford's cold gaze; away from Farfarello's madness. He just had to run. He just had to break free and disappear to wherever his legs would take him.

He was running so fast his legs were hurting, but he didn't care; he took the pain and continued to get further and further away. He was running so intently, his eyes clenched closed, that he didn't even feel how walls and streets and roads flew by him.

He was running…

O-m-i-

He was running. He was running away. Away from everything. He had to. He just had to escape. Even if just for a short while. He had to get away. Away from Youji's teasing remarks; away from Aya's cold gaze; away from Ken's clumsiness. He just had to run. He just had to break free and disappear to wherever his legs would take him.

He was running so fast his legs were hurting, but he didn't care; he took the pain and continued to get further and further away. He was running so intently, his eyes clenched closed, that he didn't even feel how walls and streets and roads flew by him.

He was running…

!-!-!-!-!-!

BANG!

Two boys collided together in a frontal collision. Had you been there to watch, and even if you weren't a physicist, you would've seen that the formulas about how speed and mass effect force were right, seeing as both boys collided so hard from their running that it made each fall backwards and crash on the sidewalk.

"Ugh…" a groan came from the smaller boy as he tried to get up. He was about to yell at the other guy to watch where he was going next time, however, couldn't utter even one letter when he saw just who was the guy. Maybe it was just him, but he could feel his choker suddenly really choking. He tried to say something again and yet the shock still had his tongue. Well, that and the flow of words that came from the blond boy.

"Oh gosh. Oh god. I'm so sorry. I wasn't looking and I was running so fast and, oh god, I'm so sorry." He quickly got up to his knees and was now half-towering over the smaller boy, who seemed now even more nervous. He reached out his hand for help while scanning the boy before him for any injuries. "I'm so sorry. I hope you're okay. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"I…"

It was obvious that the Weiss-assassin didn't recognize him. He wasn't sure whether to be happy about it, or sad.

"I'm okay."

The blond sighed in relief and sat back on his hills. "Good. I was so afraid. I don't usually run into people like that. I'm so sorry."

"It's-It's okay."

Silence.

The blond boy's expression was tinted with worry again. "Are you sure you're okay? Did you get hit hard in the head?... Ah, sorry, I didn't mean it like 'are you an idiot?' I just want to make sure you didn't get-"

"It's okay. Really, I'm alright." Nagi had to calm the boy down and cut the ever-continuing flow of words. He watched from his sprawled position how the other boy guiltily smiled at him, running his hands up and down his thighs.

The feeling was rather awkward. This wasn't what Nagi planned as his next meeting with Bombay. He wondered why the blond was still sitting there. Yes, indeed; awkward was the feeling of this 'meeting'.

"Well…" He started while he was trying to get up from his spread position to a standing pose. "Let's get go- AH!"

Nagi suddenly cried out as he felt a strange pain in his leg. He immediately reached for the source of pain, where his ankle hurt, and felt the place. There was no wound on the surface and the pain felt more internal than external. It definitely hurt.

"Oh shit!"

"What! What happened? Are you okay? Where does it hurt?" Omi immediately jumped. It's amazing how he could get so panicked over someone who was a complete stranger to him. However, this was different. This was a very beautiful stranger from what he could see through the dark of the street; it was night and the part of street where they had crashed wasn't much lighted. So you could say his panic was understandable.

"My foot hurts. Dammit!" Nagi said, enraged.

"Let me check it." Omi said, reaching with his hands to the boy's leg.

"NO!" Nagi suddenly jumped. The thought of the blond boy touching his leg at these circumstances was rather disturbing. This was seriously not what he had in mind for their first contact. He pulled his leg back, out of the older boy's reach. "I'm fine!"

Omi was puzzled.

Nagi quickly got up, wincing as his foot showed resentment from having any pressure on it. He tried to walk but it hurt and he ended up walking only to the pole near by. He cursed again, "What am I gonna do? I'll never make it home like this, in time. They'll surely find out I'm gone and then I'm doomed…"

"You're limping!" Omi exclaimed worriedly. "Let me check how bad it is? You must attend it."

"But, how?" Nagi asked, looking at Bombay with a desperate expression.

"Well… umm… I know it sounds suspicious but I live not far from here. I can check you there and attend your wound." Omi suggested, pointing at a random direction behind Nagi.

"…" Nagi didn't know what to say, or more like – how to say. He couldn't go to Bombay's place. Not only had his long-awaited meeting gone terribly wrong, but he would also be seen by the rest of Weiss in their residence, and they would surely recognize him and would come to kill him. He swallowed.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I promise."

Nagi ironically laughed inside himself. Omi's promise did seem promising, though.

"But… I… wouldn't I disturb the others?" Nagi hesitantly asked, knowing very well to whom he referred and hoping the other wouldn't figure out that he actually knew about his dark bloody life.

"Others?", Omi asked quizzically, "Oh no, Nobody lives there but me."

Nagi was relieved, but only half-way. Now all he worried about was that at the stronger light of Bombay's apartment, the blond would see him better and recognize him, and that would lead to a battle scene – a dead end.

"Here, let me help you." Omi said again as he approached slowly, reaching his hand out for help. However, seeing as the other boy got more and more nervous with every step he took, he simply smiled and told him to follow him.

!-!

After a short walk, the blond boy motioned for them to walk in into an old apartment building. Nagi was silent the whole time of the walk, constantly watching his object of affection. When they stood together in the small space before his door, it seemed his watching was getting very unnerving for the older boy, seeing as he nervously fumbled with his keys. He glanced at Nagi with a sheepish smile and focused back on the keys.

"You'd have to excuse me," He started as he finally clicked the door open, "I haven't been here for a long time, so it's kinda dusty. Now where are the light-switches…" Omi trailed off as he entered and started feeling the walls around them.

Nagi entered hesitantly. It was dark and a bit scary but he wanted it to stay that way. The deeper he went into the apartment, the tighter the feeling in his chest was. He was tense and it was getting harder to breathe. He was afraid that the moment the lights would go on, the dream would end.

…

"There it is!" Omi exclaimed, switching the lights on. He turned to look at his stranger, freezing still the moment his eyes fell on the slender form in the edge of the room.

Nagi became more tensed upon the look he received from the other boy. It was time to flee. However, his mind didn't register that order. He was struck with awe over his beloved's tender beauty, there right in front of him.

The two boys stood still, staring at each other, taking in the heavenly sight revealed before them. Omi's mouth slightly opened in awe as he took in the image before him. A slim ivory statue was dressed in dark blue jeans and a black shirt, covered by ragged blue jacket. It was topped by an innocent child's face, framed by short bangs of hair in the color of milk-chocolate. But Omi could hardly see those things, for his eyes were locked with the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen. Those were eyes of the highest ranked angel. Big eyes of misty azure that caught the light of the room like a pair of diamonds.

Nagi wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or living in the moment. Before him stood Bombay, looking directly at him, like he always fantasized, looking like he had on the picture Nagi used to have. Bombay was right there, only few feet from him, for real. He was a bit taller than what he had imagined. He was wearing baggy black pants and a baggy grey T-shirt. His tanned skin shone in the yellow lights of the apartment like golden sand on a dreamy beach. The golden bangs of hair only failed to draw attention, because of the deep ocean-blue eyes that pulled his soul into them. The beauty of these blue eyes was empowered by the red tint that came to the boy's cheeks. Wait, was the blond blushing?

They both averted their gaze quickly.

"Umm…. Sit over there." He heard the boy saying through a curtain of blonde hair. He sat on one of the couches that were furnishing the living room. Omi followed him and sat in front of him on the floor.

"Do you want to drink something?"

Nagi almost blushed. "No thanks."

Omi gave him a small smile. "Now let's see…" He took off the stranger's foot wear, sensing the boy slightly jumping. When the ivory foot was bare before him, he had to take a moment to snap back to reality. It was so delicate, with each thin toe standing up straight in its right place, like someone combed them. He took a breath and started to check the area.

Nagi jumped at the touch of the other boy. His hands were so warm against his skin. His jump startled the other boy.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt badly?"

"N-No… it didn't hurt."

He let the boy continue to examine the injured foot. He answered honestly when the blond inquired if the position he flexed the foot hurt, quietly enjoying the feel of the blonde's warm hands on his skin. Nagi secretly reached for his choker, grasping at the two metal discs. He watched as the boy examined him professionally, with such dedication and care. However, the boy didn't look at him, only randomly glancing at him from time to time. Maybe he was still hiding a blush under his hair. How he wanted to touch that blonde hair, feel his silky hair run under his fingers and between them, like water slipping through his fingers… He was disappointed when the examination was over and Bombay sat back on his heels drawing his hand back.

"Well, I got good news – It's a sprained ankle."

"That's good news?"

"At least you didn't break anything," Omi smiled.

Nagi softened.

"So… what do I do now? How do I get home now with a sprained ankle?" Nagi asked the boy. He looked down at his bare foot. The ankle started to stray of its original size. "It's swollen," He said to himself," great. Now they'll surely notice, and add my limping to that – I'm definitely doomed."

"Who are you so afraid of?"

Nagi looked up at Omi, who seemed to have asked the question honestly. He deserved an honest answer, "My… roommates… They boss me around like a big step dad, and if I do anything that is not to their spirit, I… get punished…" Bad memories invaded his mind; memories of Schuldich abusing him, mention of the 'brain-scan' that tried to erase his memory of the biggest light in his dark life. He shook his head. He shouldn't think of those things now, when he is with the boy he loved.

The Weiss-assassin seemed understanding. Nagi wondered what was going through his mind.

"Well," the blond eventually said, "We first have to get this nice foot back to its original size, ne?"

'Nice' foot? What the…?

Bombay went to the kitchen and came back with a wet towel.

"I hope you don't have problem with ice." He said as he draped the towel around the swollen ankle. He saw the young boy biting his lip and re-propping himself in the couch. "I'm sorry. Cold towels and ice-baths prevent further swelling. If you want your foot to go unnoticed, you should do it from time to time." He tied the towel and got up. "And to splint your foot, so it will heal faster, you'll need an athletic wrap. I have one here somewhere, so hold this towel to your ankle while I look for the wrap."

Nagi nodded silently in agreement.

!-!

"What is wrong with me?" Omi asked himself in the back room. He went through his old stuff, searching intently for the bandage he knew was supposed to be there. "Why am I so cheerful all of a sudden? I've been down and pissed all the time for the past few weeks and suddenly I get all perked up by some stranger!" Omi stopped for a moment.

"Okay, so he's a really good-looking stranger…" He agreed with himself, continuing his search. He didn't know how to explain it, but there was something about that boy that really caught him. He felt like he had seen him before, like he knew him from somewhere, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't relate the face to anything.

"This is weird…" He said dropping everything he was holding in the box he was digging in. He then spotted the bandage he was looking for in a near by aid kit. He quickly grabbed it and left the room.

!-!

Nagi looked around him, exploring the small place that was Bombay's apartment. The living room, where he was sitting, was joined with the kitchen. The kitchen was open and had a table that resembled a bar-stool, accompanied by two high chairs, while one of them was covered with old papers. _You must have been all alone in here, _Nagi thought. He returned his gaze back to the living room. The old couches that furnished the room were a dark olive color. Although they were old and ugly looking, they were still worthy, because they were so comfortable. The one Nagi was sitting in, felt like it was pulling him deeper into its hug.

The place seemed so nice and cozy. It had a nice homey vibe.

Nagi's eyes widened suddenly. The vibe of this place, he could feel it. He read it with such ease. How could he forget it? He looked in the direction where Bombay had gone. If he could read the vibe of the apartment, he could probably read the boy's vibe. He shivered involuntarily. He would be able to feel the boy's motions, feel the texture of his hair and skin. He would be able to track him anytime.

Bombay came back with a bandage in his hand, and now Nagi was even more nervous.

!-!

Omi knelt before the small bishounen, and gently took the towel off the ankle. He smiled at the boy and wondered still where he had seen this face before.

"By the way, what is your name?" He asked, while taking the rag off.

Nagi stared at the blond, not sure what to answer. He then let go of his nervousness and replied, "Nagi. Naoe Nagi."

Omi smiled up at Nagi. He put down the bandage and reached his hand up for a shake. "I'm Omi. Tsukiyono Omi."

Nagi stared at Omi's hand for a second, before shaking it with a small smile. In his heart, he was jumping and screaming. Finally he learned his name. Omi… what a beautiful name it was…

Omi turned to attend to Nagi's ankle. He bound it carefully in slow accurate circling moves that seemed to fascinate the other boy. He felt it was a real shame he had to wrap that marble sculpted foot in a ragged yellowish bandage. He looked up at the owner of that delightful foot, and found himself looking directly into those misty azure eyes. Nagi was watching him closely, it seemed. He quickly brought his gaze down.

Nagi stared at Omi, watching his moves. His fluent moves made the light play over his muscled arms like the strong winds of the desert over the stretching miles of sand. It looked like a sort of dance. It fascinated him, the play of light and shadows over those golden ridges that were his arms. He wanted to be the winds upon those deserts, to rush over the golden sands and ruffle the oasis that was Omi's hair. As he was lost in his fantasies, his hand rose on its own accord toward Omi's head to touch that shining hair, only to stop the action in mid air caught in the act. Nagi gathered his thoughts and focused on the boy before him, isolating his vibe to know precisely what it is like. But he should have known the vibe already for it was the beating of his heart. Omi had a vibe that matched Nagi's heartbeat.

Omi noticed a shimmering crystal falling from the stranger's face to his lap. He looked up at the tear marked doll's face. "Why are you crying, Nagi-san?"

Nagi shook his head lightly and beamed a smile. "Nothing. I'm just happy to meet you."

Omi stared at him for a second, and then smiled. "Me too."

!-!

He put a pin to hold the elastic bandage tightly in place and leaned back. "All done. You're free to go now," he said as he got up and sat on the edge of some couch behind him. The truth was that he didn't really want the azure-eyed boy to leave, but the memory of the boy's stress earlier to get back home made it clear that he had to leave. So, he had no choice but to let the stranger go.

Nagi was a bit disappointed by that last sentence. What if he didn't want to go home any more? What if he didn't care about getting back early any more? He didn't even care if he would be beaten after he got home. He wanted to stay here…

"Good. Thanks for your help, Omi."

Omi smiled, but it was a fake smile. No one could tell the difference. He wanted to hang around a little more with this charming stranger before he would be come a total stranger; and then they would probably never meet again. As the other boy got up resentfully to leave, Omi sprang out of his seat and immediately said, "I'll walk you out… to make sure everything is okay…"

Nagi was now even more down. Maybe Omi didn't mean it to sound like it, but it sounded like he was dying to get rid of him. Thoughts went through Nagi's mind that maybe Omi didn't like as he got the impression or maybe Omi didn't like boys or even maybe Nagi should just not think of it right now.

!-!

They walked out together and Omi was checking him for limps or hurting places in Nagi and reminded him how to treat the hurt ankle. Nagi didn't really listen, and the truth was that even Omi didn't really listen to what he was saying. They both gazed, transfixed, at each other, gulping the last few moments they have left together. There was a sudden silence between them. Nagi looked down. Omi looked away.

"So... good-bye." Nagi said barely audibly.

"Yeah... good-bye." Omi answered just as low .Nagi turned to leave and slowly began to walk away, having to take a small breath before his first step. Omi stood still, watching as the pretty boy retreated to his home, to his own life, to Omi's oblivion.

…

Nagi was already a fare distance from Omi. He could feel him standing there, staring at him. He could feel the rest of those blue eyes he adored on him. He stopped his walk. He had to go back. But this time, he would make them meet again. This time he would tell him the truth. He closed his eyes and turned back to face his object of affection. Reopening them, he saw the boy standing there with a quite sad face.

"You still don't recognize me, do you?" Nagi inquired.

"Eh?" Omi was taken by surprise, looking as if someone had just awakened him from a daydream.

"Of course…" He whispered, though still heard, "You don't get to see much of your enemy's face when all you're trying to do is kill the person."

"Enemy?" Shock and confusion filled the heart-shaped face. "Can't be... Schwarz!"

Nagi could see the transformation before his eyes, going from the Omi persona to the Bombay persona. His pose was now harsher, stronger, and ready to take a blow.

"Who are you?" Bombay demanded in a low but strong voice.

"I already told you my name," Nagi replied, swallowing the pain of seeing the other boy suddenly so deadly, and so much unlike the person he had been just moments ago. He reached for his necklace and tore it off of his neck. "Here," He started as he threw the metal discs from his necklace to Omi's grasp. "This will help you."

Omi watched carefully as two coins flew at him, in what seemed like a slow-motion film. As soon as he caught them, he knew them. These were the buttons of his mission-jacket. "What… how?"

"Ask your pretty redhead about these. She will tell you all about it." Nagi replied to the unasked question.

Omi looked downat the small buttons in his hand with shock. He could feel the anger building up inside him, directed to a certain redhead.But he wouldn't get anyanswers out of her, so he turned to the only person that could tell him the truth now."Wait! Tell me…" Omi called, looking up to where Nagi was standing, only to trail off when he couldn't find him there any more.

His hand fell to his side, and his body couldn't move from the standing position it was stuck in, a little hunched, inclining forward to ask one more thing. His eyes were standing as mirrors to his mind, reflecting confusion, terror, shock and the promise of punishment to those whom deserved it.

The wind blew at his back, as if pushing him to come after the azure eyed boy, but he couldn't move .He continued standing there, alone, for many hours more, still processing the events of the evening. His eyes were wandering far off at the distance, to the direction the boy must have gone.

…

People passed him by randomly. Whether they stared at him or ignored him, he wasn't able to see, nor did he care.

One of the people that passed him by played an old song in their CD-player. The lyrics floated around him.

_"I looked into your face…_

_ my heart was dancing all over the place…"_

_(Maddona – Beautiful stranger)_

TBC

!-!-!-!

WAAAAAAAHHH! I finally finished it. Wow. This took me too long to write... too long… my apologies for taking so long. Thanks for the reviews, minna. I'd like to hear what you have to say now! (btw- your reviews will effect the story line, so write whatever you want in your reviews).

Oh and give some applauses to Katie (HeavenGoddess on ff.n) for Beta-ing my fic.

Ta ta


	7. Photo 07

_**Beautiful Stranger**_

Yo, people. Wassup? Anything new? Did you like the previous chapter:P

Well, here's a new chapter. Hope you'll like it

* * *

_"Ask your pretty redhead... She will tell you..." Nagi replied to the unasked question. And with that he disappeared._

The words echoed in his head. He looked down at the two buttons in his hand. He was going to find out the truth… now.

* * *

Manx looked up at him over the frame of her glasses. He walked in and gave her his usual smile. She smiled back at him and stood up straight in her chair, detaching herself from the paperwork. "Please sit, Omi. What can I do for you?" she said motioning for the chair on the other side of the desk. The calm tone of her voice reminded him the tone of his school's student-advisor, nice and pleasant but fake.

He remained standing.

"Tell me the truth, Manx." He said in equally nice tone.

The redhead's face became less welcoming, though still smiling.

"What are you talking about?" She asked to him like he was joking with her.

"You know what I'm talking about. Tell me the truth." Omi replied in the same joking tone.

Manx now had a serious face. Gazing up straight into his eyes, she spoke "We've already discussed this. There is nothing to be told-"

"Manx!" Omi cut her speech, his fist raised before him. He gave her a warning look.

She glared.

He put down the two buttons of his jacket on her desk. One of the two rolled further from his hand, and fell to rest on the folder under the woman's chin. "Tell me the truth." He whispered in a dangerous tone.

"Omi," She started, staring at the rude button and then gazing back up at the boy. "There is no 'truth'.."

The boy immediately took a button and threw it hard at the redhead's direction, missing her face by less than an inch and hitting a vase behind the woman, smashing it to many little pieces. It made her trail off from whatever lies she had wanted to continue to spill.

"These buttons are made of steel. At the right speed and force, they can be as lethal as a bullet… But you already know that, don't you?" He leaned in, glaring at her. "Tell me the truth, Manx. Next time I won't miss."

Manx's eyes narrowed. "Are you threatening me?"

"Do you really want to test my seriousness?"

Deep down, Manx started to feel afraid. She had to admit Omi seemed very serious and very deadly like she had never seen him before.

Silence took over, intensifying the tension that filled the office oppressively.

Manx glared down at the button under her. Sighing, she leaned back and closed her eyes. She knew Omi was watching her every move, therefore, she had no choice but to unveil the hidden truth. However, not before she explained why she had tried to cover it. "I just want to say that I hid this from you because I was worried about you and whatever action you would take if I told you. I was afraid you would decide to do something on your own, and walk right into a trap. I did it because I care about you. Please try to understand, you are like a son to me… always have been. I didn't want anything bad to happen to you…"

Omi didn't move; as if everything she had said didn't matter to him.

She sighed, and brushed back her hair, letting out the truth as it was written in her memory.

"As you know, Sakura-chan and I carried Aya-chan out of the building to the car outside. We managed to escape the crash and get a few miles away. When we were up on the road at the mountain-side, we could see the building crashing before us. We were both worried about Weiss's well-being among this mess. We hoped to see at least one of you getting out of this mess, but we didn't expect to see what we saw.  
We saw something on the water, coming up fast towards the cliff below. It was odd since it was too small and too fast to be a rescue boat or just a speed-boat. When I took a look at it with my binoculars, I saw only glimpses of what it was but enough to make out a whole picture.  
Prodigy was holding you in his arms. You were passed out. He carried you to a small sandy area below us. I told Sakura to watch over Aya-chan, and jumped off the road. I slid down the cliff to where you were. When I got there, I saw the prodigy leaning over you with his hand on your chest. I was afraid he was choking you or harming you in some way. So I shot at him. He escaped it by only an inch. He didn't even try to protect himself. I don't think he even noticed me when I got there…"

"I don't understand," Omi suddenly cut her off, "Why did you think he was going to choke me? If he had wanted me dead, he would have simply left me in the sea and save himself. It doesn't make sense, Manx."

"Omi, we already know Schwartz to be vicious and cruel." She replied with a sharp edged tone. "I couldn't tell what was going through his mind, and decided to take no chances. Prodigy was, and still is, a part of Schwarz and this could have been another trap!"

Omi went silent, pouting at the woman. There was a point of sense in what the woman said.

"Strangely, it wasn't a trap," she said, immediately getting the boy's attention, "The boy was sincere and true. I guess his intentions were really to save you."

"What do you mean?" He asked with his pout still on his face.

"The moment he noticed me there, he didn't try to fight me or blow me away; he just sat there beside you and told me you needed care. He gestured at you with his hand to show me you were in bad shape, but it triggered my instincts to shoot him. I was still afraid he was going to hurt you, or me. This time he did shield himself but not well enough to stop the bullet. It only made the bullet stray off its course, and hit only his upper arm. It surprised me. I knew his telekinetic power was very strong, and yet I still managed to hit him."

"So you did a little victory dance?" He asked mockingly.

Manx glared and continued, "I was a bit shocked from seeing how weak he was, and took it as another hint for a trap hidden somewhere. However, once again, I was proved wrong. You woke up right then and spilled out all the water you took in. I was struck again with amazement when I saw the Prodigy lowering himself to you. He… he patted your back and helped you." Manx watched as creases appeared on Omi's face. He was focusing on an unclear memory of that event. She took another breath and continued, "He seemed nervous or excited at your waking up. I could see from my angle that he was on the verge of crying. It was strange… He was very supportive and reassuring. Even when you asked him where you were, he simply looked at me and told you that you were in safe hands… I don't get it! Why did he say that?"

"Maybe he really cared?" Omi replied dripping with sarcasm. He meant every word of it, however.

Manx gave him the stern look of 'I hardly believe that'.

"I remember that moment. I thought I was in heaven or something. I took him to be my angel. I think I even said that… I called him my angel right before I passed out again," he said more calmly trying to keep his anger in check.

"Yes." She said continuing the story. "It made him shiver and grow weaker in the physical aspect. I could see it very clearly. He hardly stood on his two legs after that. It was like he had wanted to meet you for a long time, but in a 'good' way," Manx took another breath and continued, "He floated you over to me, and told me to take care of you; take you as soon as possible to the hospital. But then he asked me to promise him that I would tell you about what had happened. I, of course, didn't want to. I was afraid that… I just didn't trust him. I didn't trust him despite everything he had done for you till that moment. I didn't answer him."

She took the button he had thrown at her for a closer look. "So he said it didn't matter and that he would make you two meet. He reached out with his hand and directed it to you and when I looked down, I saw that two buttons of your jacket were shaking. Then suddenly they were detached from your jacket and flew right into his hand."  
"When I got up to where the car was, Sakura was already waiting there to help me. She grabbed you and took you into the car. I stayed a bit behind to see what the prodigy was doing and I was shocked to see that he had raised a giant wave and crashed it on himself. It was a suicide, and I thought he had meant before that he would have the rest of Schwartz kill you too, so you would be together in death. Therefore, I put heavy guard on you while you were comatose…"

"But it wasn't a suicide. He's still alive…" He interrupted suddenly.

"Maybe the rest of Schwartz saved him…" She answered. "And it doesn't change the fact that he's still dangerous."

Omi silently raged. The wheels in his mind were turning, processing everything that had been said. Something felt strange about the woman's story. The room suddenly became oppressively quiet. The ticks of Manx's desk clock were the only sounds that were heard in the spacious office. The air felt heavier than usual. This terrible silence meant decisions were made and futures were threaded.

"Are you happy now? Are you satisfied?" she suddenly asked him in a voice that was no more than a whisper, while looking away, "How do you feel now that you know the truth?"

He too looked away and whispered back. "I need some time." He then took the two buttons and turned to leave.

"Omi," the redheaded secretary called. He stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn back. "Please don't do anything foolish. Please let me know about any move you make on this issue. I don't want anything bad to happen to you. You are too valuable to me, son."

It hurt. What the woman said hurt the boy in his small heart. It hurt so much it made him shudder.

"You were always like a mother to me, Manx," he said with his back still turned to her, "Always took care of me; helped me, protected me from Persia's punishments or Aya's wrath. You were always there for me, just like the mother I never had." Memories of such situations blinded him momentarily; thousands of pictures of her standing between him and the named opponent, shielding him. He blinked them away and looked at her over his shoulder. She looked so helpless and miserable now, powerless. He had never seen her like this. "But I never expected you to hide things from me when you don't like them. I never expected you to be that much of a mother..."

Green eyes widened at the hurtful words.

And with that said, he walked on and left the room.

…

Time stood still. Manx stayed frozen in her seat, leaned back in her chair, almost spineless, staring into space where the person she loved the most stood few minutes ago. Her hand was frozen in mid-air, standing in its course to out reach to the person before he would close the door behind him. It was too late now. She hated herself so badly now, for not telling Omi the truth any sooner. Then maybe they wouldn't have had this conversation and this wouldn't have happened. Moreover, she wasn't sure what the boy was going to do and she wasn't sure if he was going to tell her about it either. She was practically eating herself now.

He hated her now.

She hated herself now.

…

!----!Flashback!----!

"Here," the prodigy said and floated the faint boy to her hands. The second the blond boy reached her, she grabbed him tightly and held him close to her chest. "Please take care of him. Take him as fast as you can to the hospital."

"That's funny, coming from you." She said and glared at him.

Prodigy simply shook his head and continued, "I will elevate you up to the road to save you time. Please hurry and take him to the best care you can get." He pleaded again. The hatred in her eyes almost hurt him. After everything he had done for her precious Weiss member, she could at least say 'thanks'. However it only _almost_ hurt him. What really hurt him was when he tried to approach the boy. He just wanted to look closely at his angel again. Yet, the woman retreated and kept the distance between, holding the boy closer to her. "Let me see him once more. Tell him everything that's happened. Tell him how I saved him. I want to meet him…"

"You stay away from him, you hear me? Stay away from him!"

"I'm not going to harm him! Please!" he begged her. She must understand him, after seeing how cared for him, how he treated him.

"No!" She said dangerously and managed to point a gun at him from under the blond boy's limp body.

He narrowed his eyes and held his hand up. "If you're not going to help me meet then I'll make us meet. It would be inevitable." He tugged with his powers at the boy's jacket buttons until they popped out and flew to his grasp. He could feel instincts click in and a finger closing in on a trigger. He immediately lifted the two up as fast as he could and called after her to take good of the boy.

!----!End-of-Flashback!----!

* * *

!----Omi's POV----!

I finish wrapping and sealing the fifth box. It is time. It's hard to believe that my room, which has been about three quarters of my life, could be packed into five boxes. A small look around tells me the shelves, closets, everything in the room were stripped to their very bones. Now all I have to do is transport the boxes to my apartment few blocks away. There is no point in taking them on the motorcycle, I can carry two at a time and walk the short distance. It can be a good exercise.

So I put one of the boxes on top of the other and carry them down. On my way out I meet Youji in the living room. I was hoping to get out without anyone in my way, just say good-bye and get out for good. But I guess it won't go that easy. Nothing is easy in life.

"Hey, chibi. What are you doing there, kid?"

Gee… can't you emphasize more that I am a kid to you!

"I'm moving out." I state seriously.

"Huh?" twin dumb replies come at me. Youji gets up from his lounging on the couch and Ken pokes his head out from the kitchen.

"Moving out? Why? What's wrong with staying here?" Ken asks me, still with only his head poked out from the kitchen.

"I can't stay here anymore. I'm tired of this place."

"Why?" Youji asks, this time. He even gets up fully and approaches me, seeing how serious I am.

"This place is full of lies. Lies I can't live with. So I'm leaving."

"What lies?" Youji is now a bit more earnest. You can see it by the dark that suddenly tints his eyes, and by his voice that lowers a little.

"Don't…!" I try to keep my temper in control. This pretending thing is pissing me off. "Please don't try my patience, Youji-kun. I know why you were at my hospital room, I know what happened back then and how I got to shore before the rescue unit came by. Manx told me everything. You all lied to me. She told you to keep guard on me while I was in coma, she must have told you why. You are all Liars!" I shout. Just saying all those things makes me angry.

Aya then walks into the room, coming from the upper floor. He must have heard me and now he glares at me. I snap at him too. "And you! You are the worst of them all! Not only have you lied to me, but to your precious sister too! You commanded the people watching over her to tell her you are dead while you LIVE only few miles away!"

Aya glares daggers at me and his hands quickly clench to tight fists. I continue to speak as if I don't care. The truth is he scares me like that, but this time I won't let it hold me back from my decision.

"I'm not going to stay here any longer. I'm also leaving the job in the shop…"

"And what will you do instead?" Youji asks me with a stern look you don't get to see everyday. "What about missions?"

I gaze deeply into his eyes and replied confidently, "I'm a 'normal' teenager, I don't have to work here as a cover. And about missions… you know how to reach me."

I turn to face everybody. They all look at me with a glint of anger through the layers of seriousness in their faces. I don't know why they're angry with me. I'm the one that should be angry. I readjust my hold on the boxes, to show them that I'm leaving now, determined in my mind.

"Omi, you don't know what you are doing. Is there anything we can do to stop you?" Youji asks me. I've never expected that I would say this about whom I considered my friends, but I'm seriously feeling patronized by this group of people. They still think I can't make my own decisions. I glare at the blond mop so he would know the answer even before I say a word. (Growing with Aya around really has its profits).

"Can we at least help you?" Ken asks in the simplest tone, being the friendliest person among this group of 'elders'. He gets shot with some nasty looks from the remaining teammates. "What?"

I can't help slipping a tiny smile to my lips. I nod and tell him to take the other boxes.

!-!-!-!-!-!

Although I'm really glad he's helping and accepting my decision, I'm still angry with him. So I decide not to talk to him. It is an annoying silence between us, since we always have been such great friends and this thing going on between us is unfitting. It bugs us. The silence bugs us. But we don't say a word about it. It was half way from home when he started talking.

"Listen, Omi… I want you to know that I really didn't lie to you." He started. His tone showed sincerity and remorse. "I really didn't know the truth. All Manx told me was that we should keep guard on you because Schwartz might come to take you, or kill you; I don't know which is worse… Even when I asked her, she just mumbled something about Schwartz and some prodigy and some other thing I don't remember; and right after that she swore me, like the rest, never to tell you."

"And you couldn't break that swear for a good friend?" I ask him, half angry, half sympathizing with him.

He makes an uncomfortable look and says, "You know how the swearing goes in Kritiker – 'Do this and that or die!'" he mimics our well-known female bosses.

"I expect you to trust me on that, with your life, just like I trust you with my life on missions."

Ken was silent. He lowered his head in a manner that means 'yeah... I guess you're right…'

"I'm very sorry, Omi." This time he has spoken in a tone I've never heard coming from him. It is a tone of harsh regret and deep sorrow. I just can't bear it to see him so serious, all of a sudden, so mature.

"I forgive you."

Ken looks at me with a surprised look, resembling a Christmas tree that has just been lit slowly into its full light. "Then, we can still be friends? You're the best friend I ever had and I really don't want to lose that... I mean - you…"

I smile fully at him, all anger washed away from me. "Friends!" I state and we continue to walk, happy in our small regained trustful friendship.

* * *

Omi sat down on the stairs of the building he now lived in. He finished unpacking and organizing everything in his new home. Gazing down every direction in the street before him while randomly sipping at his tea, he was looking for something; or maybe, looking forward to something, hoping it would show up somehow. More precisely, he was looking for someone. It was that boy.

Yes, the whispering behind his back and the lies weren't the only reason why he left. There was another reason. And that reason was a boy of the opponent team. He wanted to meet him again. He wanted to talk to him. Nagi Naoe… the name repeated itself in his mind and the image of two misty azure eyes surfaced in the sea of his thoughts.

It was getting late. The thoughts of the boy and some other thought started to claim Omi's head with sleep. He could feel the weariness heaving on his body and eye-lids. He rested his head on the wall, staring at his cup of tea, which had still consisted a fair amount of the ember liquid. His eyes, heavy with the drowsy feeling, blinked once… twice… and again… he even started seeing the image of the boy he wanted to meet on the surface of the liquid, like a reflection…

He immediately sprang to life as he saw the boy was really standing before him.

A sudden wind tugged at his cloths, played with his hair and veiled his eyes. It was like a curtain in the theatre, mysterious and intriguing before it moves away to reveal a wonderful play. Those misty azure eyes were trained at him, causing his heart to speed up its pace. And without a thought, the words came out in a begging whisper.

"Tell me everything… Spare me nothing…"

And a second gust of wind blew them away into the story of the past.

TBC

* * *

Mwahahahaha…

So? So! How was it? Tell me! Did you like it? Ne?

" Stay tuned for the next episode of _"Beautiful Stranger" _"

Minna, please thank our lovely HeavenGoddess again for beta-ing and for pushing me to write faster (I can still hear those haunting cries of "Sensei!..." shudder) , otherwise this chapter wasn't here today.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter! See ya next chapter!


	8. Photo 08

Beautiful Stranger

A/N: Hi, minna! I'm really glad to hear you liked the last chapter.

Enjoy the new chapter!

…….. mmmm….. mmmmbWAAAAAAAAAAA! NO! NO! DON'T SPOIL DAMMIT!

:X

!-!-!-!-!

"I see…" He said after a long silence of letting the story sink-in in his mind. He looked down, away from the boy who now was sitting beside him quietly. He seemed nervous, but it didn't matter because so was he. Nagi told him what happened back there, at the day of the last battle against SZ, told him the truth as it really was. "So she lied to me again…"

The cold winds of the night wrapped them with chills and gave a more dramatic atmosphere. The moon jumped from one cloud to another dark cloud, running pale light and momentary shadows on the earth.

Nagi looked away too. Although he knew he was speaking the truth, he felt wrong and had to ask the blond boy, "How can you tell if I'm really telling the truth? I could be lying too. After all, like the woman said, I am your enemy…" He felt those big blue eyes roll to look at him, focusing on him. He turned as well to stare at those marvelous orbs. They were now so close, facing each other fully, looking straight into each others eyes with absolutely no hate in them. He felt like he was going to faint.

"You have long ceased to be my enemy. From the day you saved me, through the day we last met, you have never been my enemy. So I believe you."

The words were so strong to Nagi's heart, drumming on it like a herd of elephants on the run.

"And besides, she lied to me once, why shouldn't she lie again?" He said and turned to stare at the horizon once more. It was a sort of way to release some of his anger at the moment. He couldn't believe that the person he had trusted the most betrayed his trust and lied so simply right to his face, relying on that blind trust. He shook his head.  
He tried to play things in his mind how things were, matching the versions and trusting only one of them. As he played the scenario, something came across his mind that didn't quite fit in.

"What about the wave?" He asked.

Nagi stared at him, not understanding what he was talking about.

"Manx said that after you had gotten us up to the road, you raised a wave and crashed it on yourself. Why did you do that?"

Nagi lowered his head and an ironic grin ghosted over his lips. "I didn't."

Now it was Omi who was staring at him with question.

"I raised you up too fast, putting all my energy into it. I wanted you safe. It caused some sort of vacuum so the water rose to a serious wave; and since I put all my energy into getting you to a safe place, I didn't have much energy left to protect myself from the water. So it crashed on me and swept me back to the sea."

"Did you get hurt? How did you get out of it?"

"I don't remember much. I remember trying to float on the water, but that's it. They must have taken me out later with their chopper. Schwartz, that is."

Omi sighed. "At least they saved you…"

"Saved me?" Nagi laughed bitterly. "They didn't save me, they just needed me; I'm one of SZ's best telekinetics."

Omi sighed again. Yes, people tend to be like this, he agreed. He knew it was nothing to compare telekinesis, but he was the best hacker Kritiker had. That was why they kept sending him to all kinds of ridiculous data-robbing missions, keeping him out of line of fire, safe in their choking embrace.

"But it's good that you're alive. I wouldn't want to be saved and not be able to thank the person who saved me." He said and gave a small smile to the boy next to him. Nagi blinked at him. "Thank you, Nagi-san."

Nagi bowed his head. He too was glad he was alive. After all, he got to see his love twice, and he was hoping to see him many times more.

"Thank you for coming, Nagi. How did you know I was waiting here for you?"

Nagi felt his stomach turn. Omi was waiting for him? He tried to say something for reply but his voice hardly came out. His mouth went dry and he had to take a short breath to get himself back into composure, trying all the time not to blush. "I didn't know that."

"Eh?"

"I just heard you calling me."

Omi blinked. "Calling you?"

"I heard you calling my name repeatedly. So I followed the calling and ended up here."

They stared at each other. Omi remembered saying the name few times in his mind before napping on the side wall of the building's entrance. Could it be that Nagi heard it?

"Well, thank you, anyway, Nagi-san. Thank you for coming here and for saving me."

Nagi nodded again. He thought about being kind and say 'anytime!' but something didn't feel right.

This pale boy had saved his life, Omi thought. He played the little rescue-movie in his mind, again. He wondered what would have happened, had this boy didn't save him. He wasn't sure he would have been able to surface all the time until the rescue unit would have come for him. It sure was good that this boy saved him. But, wait, why exactly did Nagi save him? He glanced over to the telekinetic, watching as the moon's light caressed his face and gave a tender silver outline to his profile. Why would his enemy do so much effort to save him?

"Why did you save me?" He asked, still fascinated with the boy's serene beauty.

The Schwartz boy turned to look at him, surprise written on his face.

The only words that came up in Nagi's mind were 'uh oh'. He wasn't quite expecting that question to come up. He whispered simply, averting his face quickly "It's a long story."

"No. Please, don't do that. Don't dismiss me like that. Tell me why," He said seriously, changing his whole position so he would face the other boy fully. He looked deeply into those misty eyes, seeking whatever was hidden. He seemed to do that a lot lately.

With those magnificent sapphires trained on him, pinning him to the spot, there was no escape from telling the reason. Nagi shifted uncomfortably.

"On the night your woman died…Ouka…" Nagi bit his lip as they both shared a painful memory, from different angles of sight. The pain in the Weiss boy's face was unbearable. He wanted to embrace him and strengthen him but was too ashamed to do it. He resentfully continued; his eyes closed so he wouldn't see the tear slipping from those eyes that he cherished. "Earlier that night, Schuldich made me turn two pictures to one and send a false message to your house."

"That I was cooperating with Takatori. I was told about that."

"Those pictures were of that disgusting man and of you. And… when I… when I looked at your picture…" Nagi raised his eyes to see Omi staring at him with interest, following closely after every word he said. "…when I looked at your picture, I kind of…"

"Fell in love with me!" Omi blurted. He immediately put both his hands over his mouth.

The Schwartz boy paled and felt so embarrassed for some reason despite the fact that it was true. He did fall in love withthe weiss ladthat moment; but for some reason he couldn't say it and couldn't let the world know it. "I should be going now." He said lowly and got up to his feet. He hardly even remembered how and when he had sat down beside the other boy.

"No, wait!" Omi exclaimed and got up too. "I'm so sorry. It just slipped out of my mouth because I was thinking about the first time that I saw you, last time we met." He watched those beautiful diamond eyes turn to look at him; and he continued more softly, "I instantly fell in love with you too."

Shock possessed Nagi's form.

The gap between them was suddenly so small and somehow it grew smaller and smaller, and then the world faded to nothing. There was absolutely nothing. Even the wind that constantly had blown around them ceased. All there was was just one small spot of light. The only thing that existed, that spot of light, was the touch of their lips. It was a kiss made of sweet dreams, hearty wishes and freed stomach butterflies. Sparks of wonder flew from it to light up the stars above.

Sparks of life were lit, lighting up both boys' worlds. They felt like this was the first time they had ever breathed, it was the first time they had opened their eyes. They were suddenly alive.

The time froze but they were so warm.

The sound went dead but they were more alive than anything ever.

The whole world stopped, but they kept on kissing for many more moments that each lasted an eternity.

Reality was far gone, and now magic was here.

Nagi felt like he was about to fall, as if the ground was pulling him down, but his love's soft hand pulled him back, by simply holding his chin up between his fingers, taking him deeper into this magical kiss.

When the kiss ended, it was replaced by the soft brushing of their lips against each other; touching and not touching. The wind blew again, carrying away their mingled breaths. They trembled together. Magic was slowly fading back to reality. Silence was soon disturbed by the passing cars near by, trains and two storming minds.

There were so many words Nagi wanted to say at that moment and none could be uttered out. Confusion was raging in his mind that he was sure he was going to accidentally blow something up. He opened his mouth to say just something, anything that could describe this great feeling Omi had given him, but the only thing that came out of his mouth was a quick murmur. "I should be going now." And his legs started moving him away, further and further, from the blond boy.

"Before you go…" Omi started and easily snatched Nagi's hand before he could go any further. "Take this with you." He fisted the pale hand over the small object and smiled.

Nagi moved his hand around the object closed in his hand, felt it for its shape and texture. It was small, round and flat, like a coin, but it had a few holes in its center. Then he instantly understood. It was one of the boy's buttons, the ones he took when he saved him. He looked up at Omi's shining face.

"It's so we would always have a reason to meet." Omi explained. "Like you said, 'it would be inevitable'."

That was right. That was why Nagi took those buttons in the first place.

"I'm keeping one with me. It would be our secret, a spiritual link." He smiled and slowly let go of the pale hand. "Now, you can go."

So many words he wanted to say, but it was too late and he was already taken away by his legs. Logic was fighting the most logic-lacking thing – Love. The brain, that told him to leave or otherwise he would be in trouble, was fighting the heart, which wanted to stay there with Omi and stay in the wonderful feeling.

His heart was pounding fast, and it was difficult to tell whether it was from running or from what had happened.

Omi's love confession echoed in his mind. The feel of those lips on his own with the rosy scent of their owner's breath still lingered, tickling his lips and nose.

He then felt a strange stretching feeling in his face. His nose was getting wider, pulled by the corners of his mouth that seemed to run each to another edge of his face. He could feel air crushing on his teeth. His cheeks were rising to high bumps on his face.

Still running, he sent his fingers to explore this weird change. His legs slowed down as the conclusion of the exploring became clear.

It was a smile.

A real smile.

A genuine smile of shear happiness. A smile that until now he had only seen in movies.

Then a rolling feeling filled his stomach. It rolled and elevated inside him, stopping at his throat only to come out in a strange breathily voice that hitched again and again and again.

It was laughter.

As it repeated itself, it was getting louder and louder.

Spreading his hands in the air, he started running again, jumping every now and then, laughing. He felt free.

He felt alive for the first time in his life.

* * *

---N-a-g-i—POV----

I reach the penthouse and cool myself. I can't be seen smiling so wildly by the others. I gather my powers and float myself to the window of my room. It's the best entrance to the house at this hour, since I know fully well who is sitting in the living room, waiting for anyone to pass by so that he will pest them with thousands of annoying questions. Crawford doesn't let him go out, so he makes his fun on the expense of others.

I should have known better – there is no escape from the telepath.

"What are you doing in my room, Schuldich?" I ask coldly as I climb off the window, into my room.

He smirks. I hate when he does that. "I missed you. Where were you?"

"I couldn't sleep. I went out for some fresh air."

His smirk grows wider and more sinister.

"_I_ think you went out to meet the little cute Weiss kitty. He called you mentally before. He called you again and again. I heard him in my mind. He said your name so sweetly, so pleading, so innocent. He made me want to rape him..."

Unlike my heart, I don't jump from what he says, I don't flinch. I keep a cool façade, as if I don't care.

"Then I think you are a jerk. Go pest someone else with your stupid delusions."

"This is not a delusion!" He jumps and pouts. It's an ugly vision to see this grown man pout like a kid. "It was real! I heard him! He was calling you. He begged for your presence. I'm telling you it was real! He said your name with his own voice!"

"Oh really, Mr. Talented Telepath? Then tell me - how the hell would he know my name?"

The redhead opens his mouth to give his bright counter sentence, but nothing comes out. He stops for a while and actually takes a moment to think of it. Good points for me. He doesn't know, of course, the story of how I saved that boy's life, about my love to him. He probably still thinks everything I had of him was washed down on that time in the SZ mansion in Germany; or that he simply has forgotten all about it. From the confused pouting expression on his face, I think the second option is the right one.

"You can't fool me with your fake 'calls'." I tell him coldly. "Remember, you are not the only telepath in this house." I am also gifted with a bit of telepathy. It's not my specialty like it is with Schuldich, but I can still look into people's minds. That is how I have heard Omi earlier. Of course, I don't like intruding into other people's minds, it's messy and I like my own mind, my silence.

"I know you were bored and dying to pest someone, but go do it to someone else."

"It was true!" He tries one last time, although I think that this time it's more to convince himself rather than me. He knows I'm right. He is bored at nights and tends to nap on the couch and fantasize things.

"Get out of my room now, Schuldich."

He looks up at me again, shining his evil smirk again. "But you are here now... and I am here now... and I am horny…"

"Get out!" I shout, looking at the terrified look on his face as he feels my grasp on the bones of his arms.

He gets up with a serious expression, and leaves.  
I stare now at the shut door. Minutes pass by and it takes time until I can finally breathe again. I sigh and flop on my bed.

Damn it. I should warn Omi. I should warn him about Schuldich as soon as possible.

Tomorrow.

I look down at my hand. A silver flare runs on the outline ofthe metal button.

Tomorrow.

* * *

I curse myself again for losing concentration. It's the eighteenth time today and it's only third period. My mind keeps coming back to yesterday night's events. Omi, his calling, our kiss, my smile - so many good things have happened. Then comes the harsh blow of reality – Schuldich and his words. I should have known that happiness can't last long in my life. You can say my life is simply balancing itself. Every time something good happens to me, something bad always follows. Although, when I think of it, the good events of last night and the bad events aren't balanced. I was really happy, and so many good things happened and had been said, and most of all, he gave me his button to keep us linked by fate. It's nothing to compare to Schuldich and his stupid-though-dangerous teasing.

I touch the metal disk of my choker, and smile.

It feels like he's really here, with me.

I suddenly hear my teacher clearing her throat, right above me. My eyes, which somewhere along the way have found rest and closed, snap open and roll upwards to meet hers. She smiles and bends over to whisper to me.  
"I'm glad to finally see you smiling, but please try to stay focused."

I nod, and before I put my mind set on the lesson, I tell myself again – I will meet him today. I will warn him.

I will meet you again, Omi. Today, after school, I will see you again, my love.

Clutching at the small button, I take a deep breath and wait patiently for the end of today's lessons.

!-!-!

Across the city, over roads and buildings, inside a classroom of a boring lesson, Omi suddenly felt like he was being hugged. It was such an overwhelming feeling. His hand on its own accord lifted off its rest on the desk and held a small metallic object hanging on a lace around his neck.

!-!-!

TBC

A/N: hey there, sorry it took so long to update. Things aren't quite going as I've planned.  
Did you like this chappy? OMG they kissed! I know it's stupid but even I was melting when they kissed. I tried to write it as magical as I could just to show you how I saw it in my mind. Did I do well? Tell me, ne? Write me about it in that small button right under this note.


End file.
